Existence
by wrmhle
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has been a ghost ever since his kidnappers killed him 126 years ago. His revenge finished long ago, he spends his days finishing cases at his old mansion, But what happens when a new couple moves in? ((eventual Ciel x Sebastian)) Modern Supernatural AU
1. 1 - Not The Average Ghost

**AN:**_ Just so everyone knows, in this story Ciel got kidnapped and hurt before his parents died, so his parents had time to find his kidnappers. Also, instead of his tenth birthday, it was his thirteenth birthday that he got kidnapped. ((BTW, Sebby is a demon still! Just so you know ^◡^ )) I don't know much about ghosts, I just know the basics *෴__* but I thought this plot sounded heckie awesome, so THERE YA GO! ʘ‿ʘ Also I wrote being a ghost different to what I have heard, but the way i wrote it makes it seem more realistic. (See the rest of this at the end notes) I'm sorry if he's OOC! (╥﹏╥__) He's wiser obviously and knows a lot more, but he still acts like a child sometimes. (˘‿˘ʃƪ) Ciel acts pretty much the same, I just write his emotions better then he actually expresses them. ≧ω≦ ANYWAYS, Thanks for coming! ≧❂◡❂≦ (*( Gonna add the tags as the story goes on )*)_ _ /distortedd/existence/edit_

My name is Ciel Phantomhive, aged at 139 years old. I am a ghost and have been one since I burned to death at the age of 13. I died by the hands of the very same people who kidnapped me so many years ago. I was so angry and confused although I knew what happened to me, I didn't want to believe it. At that time, all I wanted to do was find my revenge on our killers and avenge my parent's deaths. I didn't know why our killers did what they did but their reason is quite obvious now; my parents had been trying to find my kidnappers and my father was getting too close for their taste. When those beasts noticed, they took action.

One thing I have always found quite confusing is, I have never once seen another ghost; not even my own parents. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only ghost on the planet, but I know that isn't true. Knowing of how many people that have died in all of history; I would think the world would be overpopulated with ghosts, but I have never stumbled upon one. Maybe it is simply impossible for ghosts to notice or sense each other. Yet, even if I cannot see other ghosts and they shan't see me, I can still see humans and I have the ability to be seen by them. I have complete control over it, and have mastered it to an art. Before, I wasn't able to control it at all, switching between invisible and visible without knowing it. People would be frightened and I would just pretend not to know what was happening and act frightened; I am an exceptional actor and can fool almost anyone.

Anyways, As far as the stereotype goes, Scaring people for fun has long gotten old, and even when it wasn't old, I still hadn't liked it very much. I guess it all really depends on the type of person the ghost used to be. You change without wanting to when you die then come back as something different. You have a certain insight that only we know of. I sometimes wouldn't like to have it, I try not knowing what other people do and why they do it, but that's one of the downsides of being a ghost; you see too much and know too much. For me, many things changed. I could no longer eat sweets, and all games quickly became boring for me, but one thing that has always been a constant with me (the most inevitable) is solving cases. I am known around the world to be one of the greatest detectives alive but for certain reasons, every 30 years I change my name and form. I can only age my form little by little, and it's very hard to add aging details. It's just easier to become someone else every 30 years then have anyone be suspicious of why I don't age. Even when I'm in my human form though, my translucency is noticeable so I try not to be in human contact for too long. But after all that has happened and all my pretending to be something I'm not, I'm still dead and I'm still a ghost. I have long since gotten my revenge and my sole purpose in my existence is to solve cases; very depressing if you ask me. Though on another note, I have traveled the world to widen my range of where I solve crimes, but for some strange reason I have always drifted back to the place I died; The Phantomhive Mansion.

Yes, it sounds so utterly cliché for a ghost to stay at the place they died, but I'm not stuck here. I can leave at any time, it's my choice; I just sometimes find myself being here. I still feel like it is my home, my residence. I simply belong here and nowhere else. That's how I felt recently; but now some couple is moving into my mansion. I feel like someone is stealing my home away from me! I usually have control of who gets to stay in the mansion (In one way or another, I scare them away) but I somehow missed out on this. A handsome dark haired man and a woman with black curly hair and angry eyes strolls through the mansion, the woman's confident voice echoing within the empty corridors of the mansion, his deep voice responds to her in conversation every so often. I feel an endless yearning to get rid of them in the most painful of ways but after a moment of listening to their pointless chatter and watching the apparently intelligent looking man, I suddenly get the most unusual feeling from the raven haired man.

He isn't like anyone I have ever seen before. I get the weirdest vibe from him, like he isn't from this world and maybe he isn't supposed to be. He stops walking, right where the portrait of myself is, his face turned toward the painting, unknowingly letting me admire the stark contrast of his pale skin and his straight jet black tufts of hair. His looks are certainly outlandish; it should be illegal for one person to be so undeniably handsome. He looks at the portrait of me on the wall that still hangs after a hundred years and more, he gets closer to the picture with interest as I get closer to him and he almost touches the painting when he turns around; looking behind himself like someone had called his name. I feel a strange sensation overcome me, one I haven't felt in what feels like forever. Excitement. I cannot stop the fluttering frenzy of emotions, knowing that he might be able to sense my presence while invisible, something that no one has ever been able to do. I realize that I should let them live if I ever want to test this theory, but this will prove to be an exciting game indeed.

**AN:**_ anyways, continuing on where I left off earlier, I was saying how I think ghosts wouldn't be able to see/sense each other because dead people can't speak to other dead people, so why would ghosts be able to? If a ghost was to exist, he would exist alone. That's just what I think. And also, I made Ciel so he can sorta 'switch forms' between invisible and almost a human form. You can slightly see through him when he's in human form (translucent), but he's still solid, I don't know if that makes sense :I Anyways, review for me? =ʘ‿ʘ= I'm actually really excited for this work because I put a lot of thought into it, it's not like my other ones (‿ ) (≧◡≦)_


	2. 2 - Moving In

Notes: HELLO ALL OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! Thank you for reviewing on the last chapter, i REALLY appreciate it, like seriously. ^o^ HERE is the NEW chapter!

((BTW, I know that ghosts cant really be killed, but lets just say Ciel tried to... get rid of himself? haha... but it never worked -ofcourse- because he would have to get rid of everything in the house.)) Hope you like it :D

-~* FOR some reason, the chapter is being odd, and the first chapter posted twice. Not sure what happened, but i hope it works now...? *~-

* * *

I had a week or so (until they came back) to think about what I should do with this newfound… opportunity. No one has been able to see my true form, so how could he? What will he do once he realizes that I am a ghost? Will he try to get rid of me; kill me? A dark laugh stumbles out of dry lips as I think to myself, 'you wouldn't be the first, believe me I've tried… to kill myself, that is.' the images flashing in my head like a bad nightmare and making me cringe with just the thought, I push all the bad memories away and shun them for another time. Presently, there are other matters to deal with.

For example, the raven haired couple bringing boxes and furniture in my mansion. I see them going up and down the stairs innumerable times, passing my parents portrait every time. Rarely ever engaging one another in conversation, she is usually the one guiding him to different rooms, and him bringing the boxes/furniture to them. It doesn't take long for me to question my earlier opinions about their relationship. It isn't like a normal couple's relationship, each passing glance they exchange never holds any affection, but in its stead holds something similar to are they to each other? I wish to ask them, but I shouldn't show them who I am just yet; not until I have a plan.

By the time they had unloaded the moving truck, it was almost 7:30 pm, the sun had long since gone. The woman tiredly drags herself to her room (the man silently following behind her)and falls onto the uncovered mattress, sighing in exhaustion and throwing the man a look of something very close to saying 'get out' with just her eyes. The man silently bows and leaves the room, gently closing the door behind him. My interest getting the best of me, I follow him into an unused servant room on the first floor where he settles on the bed. 'He's a servant?' I think to myself, more than a little confused and just a bit curious. The moonlight shines through the large window above the bed, falling onto his resting form, giving him an unearthly glow. His eyes are closed for quite a while, making me believe he has fallen asleep. I choose to leave at that moment, but something stops me in my tracks. I turn around to find him standing behind me with an almost predatory gaze.

I jump back with a hand covering my mouth, my heart beating hard within my ribcage. Accidentally turning into my human form, I stand there frozen in place when he finally says, "why were you watching me?" a small smirk slides onto his face, his eyes glowing a disturbing red.

Breaths heaving in and out of my lungs, my heart racing and my mind desperately grasping for words. I try to snap myself out of this haze of uneasiness, but it is that moment he chooses to inch closer to me. His gaze made up completely of interest, eyeing my every move, "I have heard many rumors about this mansion being haunted, even the real-estate agent urged us to move elsewhere. This only made it more interesting." Drawing out his last word, making it seem creepier then it already was.

Never breaking eye contact, I will myself to be calm. My pride in myself has never failed; I stand a bit taller till my breathing finally comes back from its high. My eyebrows coming together in a show of anger and pride, "Who are you? Or actually, what are you?"

His eyes roam over my body while he thinks, making me want to shrink into a dark hole, so I back away from him. Showing him a face of disgust, not really faking it at all. (I can always see the face of desire, especially when directed towards me. This insight is good to have, but not when it makes me so damn uncomfortable!) His piercing eyes travel towards my eyes once he sees my attitude, "If I would tell you, you wouldn't believe me." His voice rumbles within the small dark room.

"Answer my question." I cross my arms in front of my chest, poking my chin out with steady breaths. Doing this made him break into low chuckles. His laughter only angers me, my black boots stomp forward on the unused flooring until my finger hits his chest, "Why do you know about me?! Tell me everything you know, or else I will-"

"Calm down." He holds his hands up into front of him; he apparently finds everything I do to be some unknown joke, his eyes smiling. "I will tell you, but you must trust me to be correct."

My mouth opening and closing until I finally find the right answer, "Fine." I back away, my heeled boots clicking on the wood.

He makes a gesture for me to sit on the bed, but my answer is a simple angry stare, and an eyebrow arching upwards. My arms crossing once again, waiting for him to start. He shrugs and then starts off with, "You are a ghost, a supernatural being. It truly confuses me that you haven't met someone of my kind."

"What are you?"

He sighs, "To put it simply, I am a demon."

My eyes widen in shock, but that's as far as I let my emotion show. I have heard of demons before, but I haven't heard much. I just know they feed off souls. I never believed in god or any spirit, but that changed once I died and came back. Things have been easier to believe since I died.

He smiles at my shock, and comes closer. "I can imagine you have many other questions."

"Why did you come here?" I lean back far enough so that I no longer feel his breath falling upon my skin.

"My contractor has business here." He takes a white glove off to reveal a black tattooed pentacle on his left hand. 'Ah, so that's how it works. Like a branding?'

Looking from his hand back to his eyes, my body screaming at me to get out but all the while still interested in this mysterious being. A demon. "If you're really a demon, why haven't you eaten her soul yet?"

His ever-present smirk grows wider with a knowing look, "When someone summons a demon, they are the master of that demon. The master tells the commands and we obey them, but all for a price." He tilts his head in some unknown emotion. Not unlike interest, but something slightly different. "And anyways, a soul tastes better after being cultivated. Depending on the finished orders, a soul can satiate our hunger for a little over a decade."

I look away, thinking about many things ranging from how dangerous this thing is, all the way to wonderment about what he can do, if he has powers? "Well then, Demon, do you have a name?"

He laughs, but then slowly bows (a proper bow, a butler from my time would bow almost identically to this. This makes me wonder how long he has existed…) before I can get annoyed any further, his voice starts sickly sweet, "Sebastian Michaelis, at your service."

* * *

Notes: I drew pictures of them separately, Sebby in his modern clothes and Ciel in the clothes that he used to wear, so pretty much 1800's styled stuff.  
I might post them...  
SEBASTIAN IS SO HARD TO DRAW OH MY FRICKING GOSH!

i love you ALL! 333333 thanks for reading.


	3. 3 - Sooner Than Later

_**HEY YOU GUYS, OMG ITS A NEW CHAPTER! WOWIE I REALLY LIKE WRITING THIS FIC! / SO MUCH PLOT GOING ON /**_  
_**SORRY if the beginning of this chapter is boring, but i thought it was kinda important!**_  
_**I'm not sure when these two will start f**king each others brains out, but i hope you enjoy reading about them NOT f**king. UNTIL they start f**king, i hope to keep you entertained with the plot i have set out. ^o^**_

* * *

I haven't seen Sebastian since that night in the servant's bedroom, but to expand on this matter, I haven't really been looking. It isn't like I have been avoiding him; it is just that I am waiting until I am fully knowledgeable about this creature. To make sure this thing can't harm me, but he indeed can. I am just a soul, he could eat me right up, and so I have to find a way to defend myself from him. But other then my research, I have spent most of my time solving cases (I don't sleep and I don't eat, so I work until I can't work anymore) and then the rest of my spare time, I researched demons and what they are able to do. It was surprisingly straight forward, a master summons the demon –accidentally or on purpose- and the person/master gives the demon orders. The demon follows the orders, for they are absolute. By researching demons, I recognize now that demons will do almost anything for a soul.

Speaking of souls, I have yet to meet the master. I wish to know her orders and what her wishes are, but I suppose that isn't my business. For now, at least. I have passed her multiple times in the hallways and the bedrooms (but of course she doesn't feel my presence). I don't know her name as of yet; the demon never says her name because he is the servant. I could always skim through their files, but I wouldn't do such a thing. I'm nosy, but not that nosy.

Presently, I walk down the stairway towards the basement where I have my study now. I hear light footsteps, but right as I turn the corner, they are gone. At this, I question my sanity, but the thought is gone once I feel a light push on my shoulder. (Probably meant to be a tap on my shoulder, but seeing as I'm a ghost, that would be highly difficult.) His silent speed constantly amazes me. He can scare even me with the lightest touches. I wonder how he finds me. Is it something to do with a demonic 'sense'? This thought urges me to research more about demons.

"How do you find me? Because I am pretty sure I am invisible." I turn into my human form-just in case someone happens to stroll down the corridor; Sebastian wouldn't look like he's talking to himself.

This somehow humors him, his smile is small but his eyes betray just how funny he thinks this situation is. "I can see you just like I can see anyone else. Only a few supernatural creatures can make themselves invisible." He must have forgotten why he found me because he didn't try to change the subject. Or maybe he was waiting for the right moment? His smile never faltering, making me question his sanity. What does he find so fucking funny? "I can make myself disappear, along with yourself. That is most likely why I can see you. Except I am physically here, people just cannot see me. Where, you cannot be touched when invisible, you are like living air."

I haven't heard that one before. But my interest peaks in finding out new information about this beast. "Show me." He knew instantly what I wanted; I see him slowly fade into nothingness, appearing to be transparent just like another piece of wallpaper. Although, I can see the outline of his body; but if someone wasn't looking, they wouldn't be able to see him at all. Interesting indeed.

I walk up to him and reach out to his arm which is now almost invisible. The instant my hand touches the fabric of his suit, I don't know why I would be so amazed, but touching something invisible is oddly... addictive. My mouth slightly open in awe, his body slowly turning back to normal like ink spreading across paper, My hand falls down pointlessly and I take a step back noticing just how close I was to his body.

I can feel hot embarrassment spread against my cheeks, but I hold my ground and look straight into his eyes. Still smirking clearly, I finally find it in myself to ask the question I have been dying to ask. "What do you find so damn funny?" Eyeing him in annoyed confusion and slight embarrassment from the happening a moment ago.

"I find this" He waves his gloved hand between us and continues, "amusing. a ghost who likes the company of a demon." He stands just a bit taller after finishing his sentence.

I gasp at his overt-confidence, "I do not!" I just find it beguiling to have someone to talk to that knows about my true state…

"It's obvious you do." His smile opening just enough to show shiny white teeth, and strange pointy canines. In my research, I read about demons having sharp canines, but the sight of them entrances me. This creature is so different from anything I have ever encountered. He has many attributes including super strength and immortality. If any of his body parts were to get cut off, they would eventually grow back. Scratches would immediately heal themselves due to the small area affected. Seemingly enough, he cannot be killed.

I notice how long I have been staring at him when he no longer smiles, but his eyebrows raised high upon his forehead. 'Shit…' He clears his throat then, "Well then, I have duties to finish." He gives me a small bow, but I catch him before he can turn his back, "Wait, why did you come to me?"

His eyes stare at my hand on his arm then looks towards my eyes, not even trying to hide his smug smile. Immediately, My hand flies back towards my side in slight embarrassment. He starts smirking at this, but after a second it turns into an uncharacteristically sweet smile which is odd, then finally starts with, "Ah yes, my master would like to speak with you about a business opportunity. You are the great detective of London, are you not?" His eyes smirking at my unveiled shocked expression, while all I can think of is, 'had he known I was the detective all along?' this inner question then angers me into thinking, 'does he plan on using me for his own purposes?'

My balled fists shaking with anger, I speak through gritted teeth, "was this your plan all along, Demon? To use me?"

His smile falls away and moves into a slight frown, an emotion I haven't seen him use towards me. "We simply need your help. My area of expertise does not lie in a detectives work." A slight pause gives him time for his eyebrows to crease slightly while he adds an afterthought, "It wouldn't be using you, my master plans on paying you a great sum for helping us."

An annoyed sigh falls from my lips while my eyes stare into his crimson ones, "Does it look like I need the money?" He tilts his head while his smirk is still in place. I roll my eyes at this and finally say, "Fine, I'll meet her." He nods his head as a sort of reply then moves away from in front of me just to shock me nearly to death at the person I see.

The woman of the house stands almost directly behind where Sebastian was standing with her hands on her hips, looking at me with an unsurprised expression. The unkempt and badly lit basement corridor sheds shadows upon her pale skin making her seem scarier then what she was (which wasn't much already) 'If their silent entries continue, I might just go insane!' but before I can utter a single word she starts firmly with, "Ciel, our matter needs to be dealt with as soon as possible," Her gaze trains onto the demon, "You may come with."

In my peripheral I see him nod, but my eyes never leave this woman with an appalling attitude. My earlier shock turned into a seething anger at being told what to do so blatantly. As she rudely turns around to walk away, she says, "The names Beast; if you're looking for a job, then meet us at the dinner table at 6 o' clock."-her voice growing louder as she walks away with Sebastian following her, but before she reaches the stairs towards the main floor, she attempts to shoot me an intimidating look while saying-"and don't be late."

Her intentions at being intimidating laughable, but my emotions were in the complete opposite direction. Staring at the place where they left, my features pointedly stoned to a cooled expression, while my mind ran into thoughts of 'I don't want to help her at all simply because she has a disgusting personality' just to spite her, but on the other hand, an excitement running through my body at the prospect of having a difficult case, something I haven't had in close to a year. Well, it has to be a difficult case for an actual demon to need help on it. At this thought, I stride in the opposite direction of which they left, towards my study in hopes of finding the right decision; in hopes that maybe if I finish their case they will leave sooner than later.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review, it will make me post SOONER THEN LATER. HAH GET IT?! CAUSE THE CHAPter name... hah... **__***crickets start chirping* *someone in the audience coughs* **_  
_**BYE YOU LOVELY MUNCHKINS! WOO**_


	4. 4 - Dinner and a Case

_AN: _**ALRIGHT FOLKS! I AM _SOOOOO SORRY _****FOR THIS LATE CHAPTER; But i already have some of the next chapter written down, so please don't hate me...? :D I lOOOOVEEE my readers AHHH! Thank you so much for reading! **

* * *

An hour before I have to see them, and I already have my answer. Really, it was obvious what I should do; I will help them all I can, and once I am done, they will leave. Why else would they stay here if their reason to be here was fulfilled? While I was waiting for the time of the appointment to come, I researched some more about demons, specifically their ability to 'sense' people, and indeed they can smell souls. I am only a soul without a vessel, so of course it would be easy to find me. The stronger the soul, the easier to find. My second search was their 'invisibility', which was one of the most fascinating studies of demons so far. They can make certain parts of their body invisible, or all of it; they have complete control over their bodies. They can morph into something else too (just like me). For a while, I lost myself in the new information filled with the unknown supernatural abilities of the devil. When I looked back towards the old clock on my desk, I was surprised to see how close the meeting was.

An intense excitement filled me again so I push off the chair and walk towards the antique full mirror, while walking the few steps toward it I turn into my human form and check my looks to assure myself that I am ready. An angry heat grows throughout my chest at my appearance. Whilst I still look like a 13 year old boy, I'm really almost two generations old. An angry sigh puffs from my lips while my hand rummages through my hair; blue/grey strands mussing every which way. My hand falls to my side once again and I just stand there in silence until I change my mind about my appearance. I morph into an older looking version of myself, until confidence seeps off of me when I know I look the way I feel- older. I back away from the mirror and stride towards the door, excited for the new inevitable case; hoping for it to be difficult enough.

* * *

I walk into the now empty dining hall shocked to see what they have done with what used to be my red and gold dining hall. I take a moment to look at the dark grey and black pattern filling the room, only slight touches of red every other object. I slowly walk past a few dark chairs, my hand gliding over their shiny dark wooden tops, and decide to plop down in the very middle chair, where I-when I was alive-have always sat.

I take a moment to let my eyes rest on the dining table; a bright red table cloth underneath dark grey placemats and black candles held by glistening well-made candle holders. Atop the dark placemats were light grey plates and brightly shining silverware. The room is too gothic for my tastes, but there is something I like about it; it's ambient in its own way. I hear Sebastian place light footfalls through the threshold entering the room but I choose not to look at him. My hands rubbing the armrests of my chair until I hear two people sit down, My eyes glide towards the elder one (I am still dying to know how old he is…) and then the curly haired one; Both of them straight across from me.

Beast's eyebrow slides up her face, looking from me to then Sebastian. Immediately after she looked, Sebastian started pulling something out of his expensive black suit jacket. Placing the manila folder onto the table and sliding it towards me, I have a moment to glance at the front; a picture of a young beast and a young boy who is wearing a bit too much makeup. I open it to see the contents of it, many papers and lists and what seems to be dates and times, receipts, and a couple (recent looking)pictures of two men. I inhale a breath and Sebastian takes the cue to start speaking, "Beast's brother, Dagger, has been missing for 3 years by those two men you see on the left. Anytime we get close to catching them or even getting a lead, beast almost gets killed. That is the reason behind our contract," He pauses to take a breath then continues, "But originally we thought it had only been one person for Daggers kidnapping." Sebastian points a gloved finger at the older looking man, "Kelvin. But we found out just recently that he has someone helping him. This man goes by the name Doctor. He is doing most of the work, but Kelvin is behind all the secrecy."

The moment he stops talking I read through some papers and check their leads. It sounds… doable. Although this case sounds straightforward (a case of kidnappings) the name does sound familiar which is scary enough. Kelvin… I will have to do my research on him as well then. My eyes fly up to Beasts and she waits for my response at seeing her case. "I will do it for you." While closing the folder, I slip it between my chest and elbow and push away from the table, wanting to start on the case immediately. Already walking away I tell them, "I will alert you when I find any leads." Waving my hand absently, my mind already in place for the case.

* * *

_AN:_ **HEYYYYYY, If you want, you can go follow my tumblr _(wrmhle)_ or my 8tracks for this fic's playlist _(Distortedd) _**


	5. 5 - Crash Landing

Notes: alrighty, this chapter isn't my favorite but it was very important for the plot :L I wrote and re-wrote this chapter like a billion times xD I already wrote the next two chapters but ill post them tomorrow or the day after. :D I like the next chapter ^u^ (( Tumblr : wrmhle ))

* * *

Hours have passed since I first started the case, and it has proved itself to its own difficulty. Before, I couldn't believe that they were having such a hard time even trying to find the leads on the two men, but even I am having a hard time. No one has come to my study to bother me yet which I found amazing in the least.

So far, I know that Kelvin uses children and young teens for his own private show. That is exactly how far my knowledge goes, I'm not even sure if he is a pedophile, I just know he makes the children play shows for him. Whereas, Doctor kills Kelvins unwanted children for their bones, and uses their bones to build his handmade prosthetics. And whenever Beast tried to call the cops on Doctor, the cops can't find a trace of human bone, only finding normal prosthetics. I believe Beast to be telling the truth, so Doctor must be selling his prosthetics somewhere like an underground hospital. Beast hasn't found out about his selling sites, so I will have to find them myself.

* * *

Before I can even leave the mansion gates, Sebastian jogs up behind me-"I'm coming with you."

"And when did that get decided?" I glance back at him, because for some reason he remains behind me.

"When I knew that Beast was out for the day and that I might be able to help you." A tired sigh falls from my lips and I angrily mutter, "Then we're taking a car." Already setting a pace back towards the shiny black car, leaving my grey bike by the car.

While getting inside he pursues the subject of my bike, "Were you actually going to ride into town on that?"

"I don't have a car, what else would I have done?"

His gaze still trained on me, his smile turns into a smirk and I just look the other way. He's trying to aggravate me and I would rather not give him the pleasure.

* * *

"Stop the car!"

Sebastian screeches the car to a stop, confused of my outbreak. I quickly push the door open and jog up to the phone pole, ripping the brightly colored paper from its stapled place a foot above me. I glance at the picture and immediately, alarms go off in my head. Maybe I'm thinking too hard on this, but, in this picture there are far too many children in the circus to not be it. Why didn't I think of this? Circus performers…

I walk up to the car and sink into the leather seats, shoving the advertisement into Sebastian's hands. "A little odd for so many children performers in a circus, isn't it?" Watching his reaction change from surprised to his usual smirk, I grin slyly at my small achievement and look down at the advert, planning out our next move in my mind.

* * *

The circus would be here all weekend, but we chose to go as soon as possible. Today-Friday- Sebastian and I go to the opening day of the circus. We can see the large striped blue and white tent with smaller tents scattered around with who-knows-what inside. As we get closer, we enter under a large gold sign flashing 'Noah's Ark Circus'. We buy our tickets and proceed to find our seats. This is not my first time going to this type of 'show' but I haven't been to a circus since I was a child. I check my watch then the advert and see that we have about twenty minutes before the circus begins and I'm only hoping that this is the right lead.

Before I grow insanely bored of inspecting all the little details of the tent from where I sit, my eye is caught by a man with bright orange hair who I suspect is the ring-leader. His voice is loud and pointedly cheerful when he says "Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus." Pouches are held between each of his fingers, guiding my attention to his fake right hand; which ominously resembles a hand made out of only bones. This might have been the right lead after all, if that indeed is a prosthetic. "My name is Joker, and for a moment, guid-"He attempted juggling the pouches but his show ended quickly when he failed to catch them; scattering all around the dirt. He laughs this off and turns around when a large tattooed man walks through the back curtain with two large wooden sticks in hand. He ignites one with the other and takes a large breath, "With one breath of the fire-eating man, Jumbo, the show of the century begins!" Joker says this and then exits the room with a flutter while the large man spits a large gust of flames into the air. Gasps and mumbles of astonishment can be heard throughout the audience while the show goes on.

The show went on steadily, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. After a few performers, a girl called Doll (a tight-rope walker) dressed in all white walks into the circle. The tight-rope walker started off having more trouble than the rest, and she lost her footing near the middle of the walk. Loud shrieks filled the tent when she lost her footing; the falling white blur was the object of everyone's attention, so it went into blind eyes when a dark blur flew to her rescue below. Sebastian slid unto the dirt floor staying as a cushion to one frightened and thankful performer.

Relieved sighs could be heard amongst the crowd, then immediately after a long applause was given towards the now soiled duo. A fleeting moment passes and Joker comes running through the large curtains belatedly towards the bespectacled two. Joker and Sebastian are helping her up, but I can see Joker talking under his breath even though the crowd was still in a booming rush of noise. He stands Doll up and lets her lean on him before he steers them both towards the large curtain. I turn into my natural form and rush after them before they can get out of my sight, only thinking-This is our chance!

* * *

Notes: about the SebxCiel- I don't know how much later it will be, but i know it will be a while. I wanna get some of the plot out and then i can start them up. So right now, its mainly them working together.


	6. 6 - Proposition

Notes: Ever since i read a fic way back when, I've always sort of shipped doctor and Sebastian together, but Sebastian getting easily annoyed with doctor and doctor just smiling/laughing at Sebastian annoyance. When Doc' is smiling at Sebastian, that's the first instance he starts liking Sebastian. WELL ANYWAYS, you wont be seeing much of doctor unless they're working on the case but i swear I'm not writing for them. This will be a SebxCiel fic (: (( Tumblr : wrmhle ))

* * *

Staying a short distance behind the three, Joker finally walks inside one of the lighter tents scattered on the lot and greets someone inside but I wasn't close enough to catch what he said. I glide through the opening and what I see nearly steals all the air out of my lungs from the sheer shock of it. Doctor, Right in front of me.

I look towards Sebastian to see him looking straight at me knowingly, but then shifts his gaze towards the still-blabbering Joker. Doctor is coming over to Sebastian and that's when I finally realize he's in a wheelchair. He appeared to be sitting behind the examination table, but once he moved I noticed immediately. That, is one of the many things I don't know about this case apparently. That could be why he's doing this all in the first place? He just seems so…his personality doesn't seem to be harmful or insane…

"I have to go help Doll with her injuries, but please sit down." Waving his hand towards the examination table he was behind, "I'll be back shortly!" He shoots Sebastian an easy smile while he turns away with Joker following.

I rush over to the devil and whisper the first thing that has been on my mind since I first saw Doctor, "Sebastian, this is it. If we join the circus, we can get closer to knowing and finishing the case."

"Exactly, that was the plan."

I shake my head angrily, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

He doesn't respond to my question but he starts another subject of his own. "I am glad were on the same track." Oh sure, the demon is glad about something so trivial. The sarcasm in his voice clear as day. "Although, I'll have to find the opportunity to ask him." His arms cross against his chest thoughtfully and leans against an unstable wooden pole.

"I'm sure you won't have trouble with figuring something out. Still, you did save doll. You could possibly ask him if you can take her place momentarily. "

His crimson gaze turns to me in a thoughtful but annoyed gesture and says, "And what are you going to do?"

A smile creeps onto my features, "Maybe I don't need to be in the cir-"

Sebastian stands straight and walks up to me, "You do. That's why we're here in the first place, is it not? To solve the case."

I almost respond to him but he interrupts me before I can utter a single word.

"I hear them coming." His gaze darts from me then to where they left the room and it takes a quick moment for me to turn back into my true form before I see Doctor wheeling back into the room.

While coming into the room, he says "She will be fine, but she needs rest and some time off. She says that you broke her fall and that she's very grateful." As he wheels closer, I'm able to see all the details on the eccentric man, strewn dark curls with thick black eyeglasses and his ever-so-bright white smile that's present quite often, but gone currently for obvious reasons. Worry is written quite visibly on his face. And in that moment I can almost ready why; because maybe he doesn't want a lawsuit on the circus. Or maybe some other reason is causing him to worry over Sebastian.

Doctor is asking Sebastian to take off his shirt so he can see if he is injured at all, and Sebastian gladly takes his jacket and shirt off without any hints of self-consciousness. I nearly huff out an exasperated sigh at Sebastian's show of confidence but I don't just because I would rather not get caught when were this close to getting clues.

Doctor examines him but finds nothing whatsoever and while Sebastian starts getting dressed once again; Doctor views him with an odd confused glint in his eye. "I didn't see any signs of bruising." He adds slowly as an afterthought- "you're fine." He covers up this sudden show of emotion with a wide toothy smile that was almost fake but underneath it there was true relief, but for what reason no one will know.

"I apologize for the trouble this evening." Doctor looks like he wants to add something to this but he doesn't so Sebastian takes a step away from the table and just about responds to Doctor until he starts talking again- "Is there anything we can do for your trouble, sir?"

Sebastian brushes a hand down his black clad torso and once I tear my gaze away from his chest, I see him glance at me with a knowing look then back towards Doctor, "Well, one of your lead performers is out of …commission. I have always been quite flexible and have a background with this sort of work." Doctor looks like he wants to stop Sebastian and starts bringing a hand up but Sebastian continues, "Perhaps I can work in her place while she heals?"

At the end of his sentence, he wears the friendliest smiles of his I have seen yet. I switch my gaze to doctor for his answer, and my body is nearly shaking with excitement. Our case depends on this man's answer and when he finally opens his mouth to respond, my body tenses with anticipation.

"Well, I suppose."

* * *

Notes: Some of the next chapter will be Sebastian taking the entrance test for the circus, so most of the next chapter will be in his POV ((FINALLY)) :D! I'm not sure when I will post that, but CYA NEXT TIME! 3


End file.
